Your Eyes, They Shine So Bright
by 8Ball3
Summary: Percy attempts to rob a house, but he leaves with something far more precious than trinkets. *SUICIDE ATTEMPT BY A CHARCTER I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE*


**I thought of this story today while I was bored in study hall. Hope you like it**

Percy stood outside the big, opulent house. It was a school day, meaning no one was home. Perfect. Percy snuck around to the back door and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He slid the door open a fraction of an inch and looked down. Of course there were sensors. Ripping off a small strip of tape, he covered the sensor and looked up for a second one. Relieved that there wasn't one, he opened the door the rest of the way. He listened for any sounds that would indicate people at home. Nothing. Sighing with relief, Percy began looting the house. An expensive trinket there, a little thing here, and into his bag they went. Not much. Sure this was super illegal, but Percy was desperate. And he had a principle: only steal from those with too much. He only took from those that wouldn't notice if anything was gone, like those upper class socialites. Like the people that probably lived here. Percy looked at the living room cluttered with almost every single toy imaginable and scoffed quietly. He headed upstairs and was about to start poking through the master bedroom, which usually had the best stuff, when he heard soft music. Quickly, Percy dove beneath the enormous king sized bed. Much to his luck, he found a pair of expensive opal earrings and a pair of gold cufflinks. Nice. He heard footsteps and watched out the door as a pair of feet walked through the hallway from a presumably closed door. A minute or so later, he heard the bathtub running and breathed a silent sigh of relief. Then he frowned. There shouldn't have been anyone home. He had staked out this neighborhood the day before. A family of five lived here, he recalled. Two younger twin boys, a mom and dad. So who was home? Percy listened and heard soft music playing from the bathroom again. It sounded classical music, like the kind his friend Rachel had listened to a lot. Like the kind she was listening to when Percy found her. And the blood. And the razor. As quickly as he could, Percy scrambled out from beneath the bed, sprinted to the bathroom, and threw open the door.

A girl his age was sitting in the bathtub, full of bubbles, thank god. That would've been very, very weird and awkward. The two held eye contact for a second before the girl sighed.

"If you're gonna kill me, get it over with." Percy blinked.

"Uh, what?"

"You're a hitman, right? Let's get it over with. C'mon. Right here please." The girl pointed to a spot right between her eyes, right on her forehead. Percy frowned.

"I'm not a hitman and I'm not gonna kill you," he said. The girl sighed.

"Fine." She reached out and grabbed a razor blade sitting on the soap holder and brought it to her wrist. Acting on instinct, Percy dropped the bag and lunged across the bathroom, knocking the razor out of the girl's hand. Unfortunately, he also fell into the very full bathtub. Quickly, Percy pulled himself out of the bubbly water, now completely soaked. The girl began laughing.

"Holy shit! I can't believe you just did that!" Percy didn't laugh.

"I can't believe you were about to do that." The girl stopped laughing and stared at Percy dead in the eye.

"Why did you? You don't even know me,"

"No, I don't. But I've had too many people take their own lives, far more than should be right." Percy held her gaze for a few moments before she began crying. Tears streamed down her face for awhile, longer than Percy though was possible.

"What's your name?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Percy. What's yours?"

"Annabeth,"

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." The compliment was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Percy felt a blush covering his face.

"Sorry. It… slipped,"

" 'S okay. Um, can you toss that towel to me?" Annabeth asked, gesturing to a towel on the floor. Percy tossed it to her, averting his eyes as she stood and drained the tub.

"You can look now," Annabeth said. Percy turned around. A large sweatshirt covered Annabeth's torso, the bottoms of shorts barely peeking out and damn, she was cute.

"So, uh, you wanna talk about… that?" Percy asked. Annabeth let out a puff through her nose.

"You're the first person that's asked that in a long time."

They spent the next two hours in her room talking, mostly about Annabeth. She had been strong for the first ten-ish minutes before breaking down and alternately siffling, crying, and talking for almost an hour and a half.

Apparently, Annabeth's birth mother and father had hooked up one night at some archaeology conference. Her father was giving a presentation on World War 1 and her mother was a museum curator in Greece. After an apparently not drunken one night stand, Annabeth had been born. Her mother, Annabeth only knew her first name was Athena, regretted the action and took off. Literally, since she had a flight three hours after dropping Annabeth on her dad's doorstep. Her father, Fredrick Chase, named Annabeth after his grandmother, also a product of a one night stand between a soldier and a barmaid. When Annabeth was seven, Fredrick married a lady named Helen. At first, Annabeth thought that Helen hated her, and those feelings continued until she was thirteen, when she realized that Helen had hated Athena for abandoning Annabeth and Fredrick. But when she was fifteen, Athena tried to come back into Annabeth's life and only succeeded in making her life a living hell. She had won a court case to gain part-time custody of Annabeth. Athena then managed to manipulate the agreement with Fredrick and had Annabeth live with her for nearly two years in Greece, where Annabeth was subjected to intense mental and emotional abuse, before Fredrick got her back to live with him, Helen, and her two twin brothers in Virginia, where they now lived. But Athena's abuse had worked its cruel work, severely damaging Annabeth's self-esteem, mental stability, and emotions. She was diagnosed with depression during the second year living in Greece, but Athena had thought nothing of it. The depression spawned self-doubt, self-loathing, and Annabeth had moved back to the States a wreck. Bullying at school didn't help anything, only making it worse, and with no friends to talk to, it eventually culminated in what had happened a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry. That was a lot to dump on you," Annabeth sniffled, wiping her nose. Percy gave a half-smirk.

"It's okay," Percy said. "At least you got it out." he said, offering another tissue. Annabeth took it and wiped her nose again. A tear rolled down her face. Hesitantly, Percy reached out and brushed it away. As he moved his hand away, Annabeth grabbed his wrist, holding his hand on her face. Her gray eyes met his.

"Your eyes are very pretty," she whispered. Percy didn't say anything. They stared at each other for a moment before Percy managed to say something.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. Annabeth smirked.

"Only if you put the stuff you took back."

When Percy left another hour later, he left the stuff there. But he took the heart of a girl with him. And that was okay.

**R&R plz.**


End file.
